Well vs. Good
The Well vs. Good dichotomy in the English language presents a constant struggle. Everyday, Americans all around the world are affected by the frequent incorrect use of the two words. This page will, hopefully, shed some light on the subject and familiarize the public with how these words are to be used. Definition An easy way to use any word correctly is to know the definition. This applies to knowing the difference between well and good as well. Well: 1.) morally excellent; virtuous; righteous; pious: a good man http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/good?s=t Good: 1.) in a good or satisfactory manner http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/well?s=t Knowing the definitions for any confusing word combination or phrases will help out a lot in using them correctly. In tricky situations, it's oftentimes useful to know what words mean the same thing or are similiar to the word you want to use. In a case like this, it's important to use a Thesaurus. If one cannot figure out if they are using well or good correctly, they can substitute the word for something that flows nicely. Basic Rules For one to use well and good correctly, they must know the basic rules of the English language that dictate when and how these words are to be used. Here are some easy-to-remember rules to help distinguish when or when not to use these words. Well 'is an adverb and describes how something is done. http://grammarrule.blogspot.com/2006/10/english-grammar-rules-good-or-well.html *Sally rides her bike well. (Describing how she rides) *Larry swims well, he must swim everyday. (Describing how he swims) '''Good '''is an adjective, which describes nouns. http://grammarrule.blogspot.com/2006/10/english-grammar-rules-good-or-well.html *Jessy's green apples are so good. (Describes the green apples) *Edwardo had a good speech. (Describes his speech) When these rules are learned, one can then start to use both well and good at the same time. *The assembly was good because the speaker spoke well. (Good describing the assembly, well describing how they spoke) *The actor was acting so well that it made it a really good movie. (Well describing the acting, good describing the movie) These difference are simple and are very easy to learn. Knowing the differences between the two rules will allow anyone to use well and good frequently and correctly. Frequent Mistakes Often times, people will confuse well and good and interchange them when one cannot do so. A frequent mistake when accidently using good is: '"I'm doing good." This one is probably the most frequent. What people don't realize is that when they say this is that they are literally saying, "I'm doing a good deed." This is because you are describing what your doing. When you say, "I doing good," you mean that what you are doing is good. More than likely, one will use good instead of well incorrectly, but it does happen the other way. One example would be: "I'm a well at thinking!" This is obviously wrong. Well only describes how something is done and doesn't desscribe what one is doing. Although is seems a bit tougher to get the hang of using well correctly than good, it is still important to know what mistakes are common and to avoid making them. References